


Gamma

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Moments [5]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, There is little infidget but it is still infidget, Velvet is so done with this, Velvet the Cat, mostly them just bickering about names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: After the events of Infidget: Finale.Gadget and Zero argues about what name they should give for their team. And Velvet is so done with them.Note: This fanfiction is on Velvet the Cat point of view, an OC perspective.





	Gamma

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this whole fanfiction is Velvet's perspective. (OC perspective)  
Sorry for the grammar. I wrote it while I was tired. Ouf. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic Forces and all related characters are property of SEGA. Any trademarks that may be referenced in this fan fiction are properties of their respective owners. I am just a fan and do not have any relations to said people/companies.

Velvet finally arrived at the meeting room after discussing several strategy plans with Amy and Rouge regarding the revival of several cities in Metropolis. As she opened the door, she almost caught the boys’ faces were an inch closer to one another before they pulled away and looking flustered.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. “Bad timing?”

Her only reply from the boys was a grumbling flustered jackal and a nervous laugh from the bashful wolf.

_How cute._

Hardly anyone in the Resistance knew that the boys had this little secret relationship going on between them and Velvet was the one who prompt them to go for it. By the result of it, Gadget confessed to Zero and the two decided to keep it as a secret. The others thought they were close friends now but she knew it was more than that. So, she ended up getting used to it when they started being too cozy with each other while the others were not around. She didn’t mind it as long as they didn’t lose focus on their missions… which... they always do, even before and after they were in their secret relationship. _Sigh_.

Velvet shrugged. She proceeded in entering the meeting room and took a seat at the large round table. The meeting room were given to them by the Resistance. So it only consists of their lockers, a whiteboard, a computer, a large steel drawer for files and a table. She started her discussion as the boys settled themselves at their respective seats. 

“Reports have been found that there were several Eggman’s robots sabotaging the factories that some of us are trying to restore. Therefore, our team was assigned to accompany Sonic with his mission on stopping these robots from destroying these factories.”

“Going on a mission with Sonic? Great!” her leader, Gadget, seemed to be very enthusiastic about the idea while Zero rolled his eyes and grunted. Gadget then continued to express his excitement. “It’s been a while that I’ve gone on a mission with Sonic. This time, Team **_Gadget_** will finally shine!”

Velvet wanted to simply agree with her leader’s comment and continue in discussing the mission plans in details… until this happened.

“Team **_Zero_**” the jackal corrected and Gadget looked dejected.

“Team Gadget”

“Team Zero”

“**_Gadget_**”

“**_Zero_**”

_Oh, goddess_. Why does this have to happen all the time? The one thing she couldn’t solve among her teammates was coming up with a name for their team. It was just a NAME. But they made it as an ISSUE.

**_RIDICULOUS_.**

“Boys….” Velvet sighed but somehow they didn’t hear her discomfort and continued to bicker.

“Why can’t you just agree with me and call it Team Gadget?” the wolf crossed his arms and Velvet could feel his boot tapping impatiently underneath the table.

“Because it’s stupid and you know it.” Zero growled as both of them return a glare at each other.

_So much for being a cute couple._

“It’s not stupid if you’re the team leader! And you’re not leader! So, hence, Team Gadget. Change my mind.”

“I’d rather not confused myself between someone calling you as a person and someone calling you as our whole team!”

“Boys…” Velvet exasperated and placed her hand on her face before shaking head.

“It’s kind of the same if we call it Team Zero! I expected from you like… I don’t know, Team Infinite?”

The jackal twitched and immediately stood up from his seat. “Hell, no! I don’t want that cursed name as our team name! Team Canine, then”

With that, Gadget immediately stood from his seat as well. “But Velvet is not a canine!”

“Oh, goddess!” The poor feline rolled her eyes in ridicule. Velvet felt like giving up on trying to reason with these idiots. “Please have mercy on me just for today, dear goddess…” 

“I know!” A light bulb popped on top of Gadget’s head. “How about Team Velvet? That’s fair!”

Both, Velvet and Zero, slammed their hands on the table and raised their voices together. “That’s a terrible idea!”

The wolf was taken aback from their reaction and Velvet simply heaved a heavy sigh while Zero slummed back from his seat.

“Look, if naming our team is a big deal…” Velvet spoke out and both boys turned to her attention. “How about we just give it a name where we can agree on? Like one of those names such as Alpha, Beta, Omega… **_Gamma_**.”

“Gamma…” Gadget whispered sadly at the name that Velvet suggested.

Both her and Zero noticed the sudden change of mood of their wolf leader. Velvet turned to Zero and the jackal noticed the cat’s glance. Velvet gestured him to comfort their leader. As Zero was about to open his mouth, Gadget spoke first.

“Do you guys know what Gamma means?” Gadget asked them solemnly before his face immediately turned bright and happy. He chattered away non-stop. “It is a part of the electromagnetic spectrum with the most energy and shortest wavelength. It can be defined as a radiation with energy above 100 keV but it also can be defined as high-energy protons released by-…”

“Gadge. English. **Please**.” Zero’s eye twitched as he looked at him so dumb-foundedly.

Velvet snickered by seeing how Zero was the only one who was clueless with Gadget’s simple scientific definition. Gadget chuckled and finally spared him from his nerdy quirkiness.

“Gamma is a part of light.” The wolf paused before he continued. “It’s… also my mother’s name.” 

Zero blinked several times before looking to the side, folding his large ears backward.

Velvet felt confused as she glanced at both of her boys back and forth before her mind clicked.

Gadget’s mother deceased a month after the war. The source of her illness was 2 years before the war happened, when Dr. Eggman Robotnik released a radioactive gas nearby their home. Gamma, Gadget’s mother, was affected by the radiation. There was no cure. And even if there was, the war that Eggman released upon the world didn’t help at all because food and supplies were scarce back then. Which lead to Zero, feeling guilty about it, because he helped Eggman during the war as Infinite. That’s what Velvet knew. That’s what she found out after staying with the Resistance for the past 6 months.

The cat knew the atmosphere among them has become heavy. She decided to do something… or at the very least, say something. 

“Gamma is a part of light, huh? What a lovely name.” She commented while making a small gentle smile at Gadget.

“Really?” Gadget expressed brightly and Zero finally looked up.

“Yes, in fact, how about we name our team Gamma?” Velvet suggested and both of the boys’ faces turned brighter.

“How about it, Zee?” Her leader turned his attention to the jackal. Zero blinked several times before making a small smile.

“Alright. Gamma it is.”

“Good!” Velvet clasped her hands together. “I’ll leave you two to kiss and make-up. I need a five minutes break from your silly little bickers.”

Both of the boys turned flustered. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Sigh, canines… _

“Five minutes” Velvet held up her hand up, showing five of her fingers before she stood up and left the room for the boys to discuss among themselves.

She closed the door behind her and gently leaned her back against it. She could catch several audible noises from the boys. Some several “sorry” and little chuckles she heard through the door. She smiled to herself and crossed her arms.

“Gamma, huh?”

For what is worth, Gadget’s mother helped her stopping these boys from making their team name as an issue. Gadget was right. After she heard stories about his mother from him, she can safely say that Gamma was like a fairy godmother to them.

Still looking out for them.

Still giving them the magic fairy dust they needed.


End file.
